Neo Totino
Overview Following the devastation of the Moon Cult Wars, the former Totino League was reunited under the aegis of the Neo Totino Order. Combining the apocalyptic religious fervor of the moon cult with the fierce nationalism of the old Totino Knights, the Neo Totino Order enforces strict discipline and revolutionary proselytizing to restore social cohesion to the former warring planets. Although Totino space is not particularly large, it contains within its borders as many inhabitants as any of the other major empires, relying on extensive arcologies to feed and sustain its enormous population density. The result is a highly urbanized empire with a number of metropolis worlds, and an extensive bureaucracy relied upon to support large public works. The other result is an extremely active criminal underground, and on some worlds, cities are managed as much by mafias and gangs as much as government administrators. Centralized authority is primarily reserved for the military. Smaller conflicts still erupt, as religious sectarianism threatens to challenge the supremacy of the Neo Totino Order, and continuous holy war has been a useful vent to relieve social pressures and threats to the NTO's legitimacy. The Order will stop at nothing to preserve their power, and the Hissite Prophecy is continuously invoked to justify one invasion after another... Territory Consisting of six systems near the Trascus Nebula, Totino space lies adjacent to Twardowski, the United Merchant League, Acre, and Taurus. Regionally, it sees extensive trade and space traffic, and for centuries this trade has provided the Totinos with resources, technology, and labor. In recent years, however, this trade has seen some disruption as a result of the extensive Moon Cult wars. There are six systems administered by Neo Totino: * Sargasso (Sargasso Prime, Sargasso II, Sargasso IV) * Yereban * Isfahan * Daxia * Bakhtar * Hatusha Systems Sargasso Sargasso is the home system of the Totino Order. Consisting of the inhabited planets Sargasso Prime, Sargasso II, and Sargasso IV, and including a number of highly profitable gas giants as well as a dense asteroid belt, Sargasso is an extremely populated system containing some 40 billion inhabitants. With three planets along with a wide array of orbital and asteroid colonies, Sargasso is also the primary hub for Totino trade and heavy industry. Planets Sargasso Prime Sargasso Prime functions primarily as the administrative center of the Totino League. Hosting millions of bureaucrats and the leadership of Neo Totino's myriad business interests, it is an extremely affluent planet, and one with few primary industries of its own--instead, relying on tax revenue and an ever-present class of laborers and domestic workers to support its fabulously wealthy oligarchs. Education is also a large draw, with the League's wealthiest and brightest being sent to be groomed into the next generation of bureaucrats. Extensive environmental projects have restored some of its historically lush and productive jungles and oceans, but only for the leisure interests of Sargasso Prime's "Primos". Sargasso II Sargasso II was, in the early years of the Totino League, the a world covered in mines. Prior to the creation of the asteroid shipyards, Sargasso II was also where much of early Totino's fleets were launched, and the vestiges of these important industries still remain. Sargasso II is now tailored primarily towards the production of complex electronic systems, including ship computers, particle calibration systems, and warp drives. Its industrial past has ravaged this planet's ecosystem and more or less drained its resources, but it remains densely populated. Sargasso IV Once covered in sprawling plains, Sargasso IV has since seen an explosion of factory farms, with synthetic agriculture being Sargasso IV's primary function. Its other has been the maintenance of three of Totino Space's finest military academies, producing some of the League's most celebrated military heroes. Yereban Yereban has always been known as the true center of Totino trade, featuring dramatically lower taxes and a much smaller bureaucracy. Yereban is also the heart of the Totino entertainment industry, with Yereban's Virtaworks dominated the market for both VidStream and HoloNet intellectual properties. Daxia Decidedly more middle class than either Yereban and Sargasso, Daxia provides much of the League's labor, with its planets hosting megacities with relatively little to offer other than rampant crime. It provides many of the League's expeditionary forces, and is also host to some of the biggest shipyards for construction of both commercial and military ships. Bakhtar Bakhtar contains numerous inhospitable worlds replete with exotic minerals. It's known mostly for its claustrophobic mining communities and its numerous maze like refinery cities, but it also provides significant manpower for the expeditionary forces when the need arises. Hatusha Hatusha is replete with lush ecoplanets with extensive biodiversity and fertile soil. Anything that cannot be synthesized is grown in this system, and the the majority of the League's food is grown and processed here. Isfahan Isfahan has always been a contentious system, having at varying points been occupied by a number of varying empires and mixed in its allegiances. It is also the source of the infamous Moon Cult, the religion that would spark the Totino League's bloodiest civil war. Its people are fierce, and its deuterium facilities are key to the Neo Totino economy, but Isfahan's inhabitants have always been looked at as a dangerous unknown, a potential fifth column. * Partipiza * Timandric * Wareheim * Halcyon * Hatushali Government Economy The Neo Totino economy has always relied extensively on trade, with Totino space linking some of the greatest trading empires in the galaxy. The systems of Neo Totino are densely populated, and very well policed, ensuring that a continuous, high volume of trade. Importantly, Totino worlds maintain very low import restrictions and tariffs, and the result has been a vibrant and active free market. With its important location, Neo Totino sees a lot of raw materials shipped through its space, and features a wide range of secondary industries at the expense of its own commodities. This is especially true on the arcology worlds, where factories produce ships, weapons, and cars for the galaxy. These industries are all in private hands, and the result is a massive wealth disparity as oligarchs rule across different systems and planets. The government has increasingly deregulated these industries, with the end of the Moon Wars seeing planetary governments increasingly unable to manage their own affairs. Many important government functions have since been outsourced, and a wide range of private companies have come in to fill the gaps. Religion Military GravBall Teams Category:Factions